Destination: Unknown
by MakeACircuitWithMe
Summary: First, the crash, then the apparent kidnapping, then the jaunt through the middle of nowhere, and then the... cafe chat? This might just be the beginning of a strange and wonderful friendship. Set pre-'07 movie.


It's late, nearly 2 am. There's a light fog rising from the road, the kind common to the Midwest in late spring. I'm driving my crappy little Mazda hatchback home from work, and I'm tired as hell. I fiddle with the knob on my radio and look up to see another car barreling down the road, straight at me. I lay on the horn and swerve out of its path. My efforts are rewarded with a nose dive into the ditch.

**"Great, just great!"**

I beat the horn out of frustration, growl, and momentarily rest my forehead on the steering wheel. When I regain my composure (somewhat), I climb out of the car, out of the ditch, and back onto the road. I begin walking in the direction of home. I'm muttering evil things to myself under my breath. I hear a car coming up behind me. I turn toward it, intent on flagging it down for assistance. When it gets close enough, I realize it's the same car that ran me off the road. I walk over to the middle of the road and stand there, arms crossed, waiting and pissy. The car flashes its lights at me. I don't move. The car gets closer. The lights flash and the horn sounds. I stand my ground. The distance closing, the car's horn wails in the night. I still haven't budged. At the last possible second, the driver slams on the brakes, and the car screeches to a halt, barely 6 inches from my knees. I stand there, head lowered, glaring through my bangs at the windshield that's barely visible over the headlights.

**"Are you proud of yourself?"**

I yell at the car.

**"Were you coming back to see your handiwork? Cos here I am!" **

The horn sounds. I don't move.

**"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you expecting me to move again? I don't think so."**

My arms are flailing in typical NY fashion, as I berate the still silent driver. The horn sounds again. I don't move from my spot.

**"You know, you're a real piece of work… You run me off the road… Why? Who knows… Then you come back to get a good laugh, while I have to _walk_ home in the middle of the night. I hope you're proud as hell of yourself. Really, I do.** **Jackass."**

As I'm standing there, muttering and glaring, the passenger-side door opens. I continue glaring. The horn sounds. Moments pass. The door is still open and I'm still standing there. The horn sounds again. Another car can be heard somewhere in the distance, and as I contemplate my options; the horn sounds a third time.

Despite what I've been taught about strangers, I decide to take the chance. I walk around to the door, shaking my head in disbelief of my own actions. I'm barely in the car when the door slams shut; almost taking off my toes in the process, and the car begins to speed away. I turn to tell the driver off again, this time about not letting me so much as get my seat belt on, only to realize there is no driver. I sit there with a WTF look on my face, lips parted only slightly, staring at the empty driver's seat. The radio switches on, and searches for a station.

**_… don't be afraid … I'll help you if you want me to … get in and fasten your seat belts … _**

The car continues to drive, as I sit, staring dumbfounded, at the empty driver's seat. I barely notice when the car turns down a dirt road, and eventually off into a field. The car bounces across the field and comes to a stop near a row of trees. The passenger door swings open. I turn and look at the silent radio.

**"Oh, great. First you run me off the road and into a ditch. Now, you drive me out to the middle of nowhere, just so you can ditch me in a field? Wonderful. You know, you could have at least dropped me off at a 7-11 or something. I could have called someone to come get me from there. But, noooo. Instead I'm gonna be left standing in a stinking field… this is great. Just, great."**

I get out and start walking away, leaving the car behind me, still grumblefutzing at it. I'm no more than 30 paces away, when a strange sound causes me to turn around. I look back, and look up, at a rather tall, yellow robot standing where the now vanished car had been. My mouth hanging slightly ajar, I stare up at the robot as it bends down, and kneels before me. For the first time in my life, I have nothing to say. Nothing.

**_… i'm sorry … so sorry …_**

I look up and the words finally fall from my mouth.

**"Are you _talking_ to _me_?"**

The robot nods its head vigorously in a "Yes, you understand me!" manner. I stand there, just staring up. Then it finally hits me. I shake my head as the words begin to form.

**"Waitaminute... Let me get this straight, you run me off the road and into a ditch, and all you can say is _sorry?"_**

The robot nods again.

I heave a sigh, and begin pacing. My thoughts racing over the events unfolding before me. I stop and turn around to look it in the face.

**"So, what are you then? I mean, where do you come from? Why are you here? Why me? Why not me? Its _always_ me..."**

The robot leans back, and makes a sound akin to a metallic sigh, as it appears lost in thought. The silence is deafening. Eventually, it stands up, and looks at me.

**_… you're wondering who I am … machine or mannequin … secret secret … I've got a secret … yeah I've been to Jupiter … and I've fallen through the air … I used to live out on the moon … but now I'm back here down on earth … why are you here? … are you listening? … can you hear what I am saying? … I am not here … I'm not listening …_**

I stand there looking up at the robot, confused and processing its words. I pace back and forth some more, as the look on its face becomes more concerned. It is clearly hoping I understand.

**"OK. Let's see if I got this right, you're a robot."**

The bot nods and rolls its eyes.

**"Jupiter?"**

**"Mars?"**

**"Down here on Earth?" **

It makes a rolling motion with its hand, watching me, heavy with anticipation. My eyes widen.

**"You're not from Earth? Is that what you're trying to say? That you're not from this planet? That you're an alien?"**

It nods again.

I stare down at my feet, letting it all sink in. I can feel the world beginning to spin around me. Tme becomes fluid and flows away from me. I finally raise my head and stare out at the moon hanging low in the sky. Then I turn back to the bot.

**"So, you got a name? I mean, what are you called? You know?"**

It looks lost in thought again, clearly processing my latest question. Finally the answer comes, as Rimsky-Korsakov's "Flight of the Bumblebee" fills the night air. It wasn't the first time that night a WTF look fell across my face; probably wouldn't be the last.

**"Huh? Am I supposed to understand _that?_"**

The bot looks at me; the expression on its face clearly saying, "C'mon. Don't you get what I'm saying?" Then it begins flapping its hands at shoulder height – the international symbol for flying. Its face begging for me to understand.

**"You gonna fly south now or something?"**

The bot face-palms, and throws his hands up in frustration. He begins to wander off a ways, pacing. If I didn't know better, I'd even say he was silently grumblefutzing at me. I sit there and watch him, confused. Suddenly, he straightens, and races back to me. He squats down to my level, and looks me dead in the eye.

**_… sweet little bumblebee … i know what you want from me … sweet little bumblebee …_**

He stood there, eyes filled with anticipation, looking me over for any sign that I understand.

**_… sweet little bumblebee … i know what you want from me … sweet little bumblebee …_**

**"Bumblebee? Your name is _Bumblebee_?"**

Relief pours over the bot, as he vigorously nods his head; practically jumping for joy that I understand his response.

**"Oooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…"**

I shake my head and start walking away, muttering to myself again, when he appears in front of me again. He looks at me as if waiting for something. I just look up at him. After a moment, he points at me.

**"Oh. You want to know _my_ name…"**

He nods again.

**"Stacey. My name is Stacey."**

He squats down and holds his hand out to me. I look up at him; confusion on my face. He looks at his hand, then at me again. He curls back all but one of his fingers, and extends his hand again.

**"Oh. Right. "**

I shake his finger.

**"It's nice to meet you, too, I guess. Mind explaining why you ran me off the road? And just what do you plan on doing with me now?"**

He heaves another metallic sigh, scratches his head, and shrugs his shoulders – clearly confused as to how to explain to me so I will understand. I just stand there and watch him as he stands and walks back and forth; contemplating his answer.

Finally, he stops, walks over to me, and salutes. Another WTF look quickly covers my face.

**"If you're trying to tell me you come in peace, and that I should take you to my leader, I'm just gonna have to laugh and walk away now, ok?"**

He starts waving his hands frantically and shaking his head.

**"Oh. So, you don't come in peace and you're planning on killing me in this field. I see. Well, that _would_ be a fitting end."**

He hits his forehead several times with the heel of his hand, shakes his head, and slumps to the ground on his knees; clearly beyond frustrated. I stand there and watch him for a moment. After a quick sigh, I walk over to stand in front of him.

**"OK. You know what, I guess it doesn't really matter. I'm actually starting to get tired, and if I'm out too late, my mom's gonna bitch at me for making noise in the middle of the night. So, if you're not planning on killing me in this field, do you suppose you could drive me home?**

Without looking up at me, he nods his head. As he begins standing up, I step back, giving him as much room as possible. Without ever looking up, he shifts his form back into a car. The sadness surrounding his very being; the passenger door swings open. I climb into the seat, not saying a word. He drives off across the field towards the dirt road.

**"You need me to give you directions or something?"**

No answer.

**"Hello?"**

**"Bumblebee?"**

Still nothing. I sigh yet again, and sit back in the seat. I watch out the window as suburbia gives way to downtown.

**"Ummm… Where are we going?"**

We travel several blocks further, before he pulls over to the curb and opens the door. I look at the radio for a moment, waiting for something. Anything. But nothing comes.

**"End of the road, huh? Ok then. Thanks for the ride, I guess. Enjoy the planet."**

I get out and the door closes behind me. I look at him one last time, and begin walking away. I only get about 20 steps away before he jumps the curb, and cuts me off. He flashes his lights at me.

**"What?"**

I look at him for a moment, then turn and start walking in the opposite direction. I get another 20 steps before he jumps the curb, and flashes his lights again.

**"What's your problem? You obviously don't want me to go that way. And it seems you don't want me to go this way either. So, tell me, exactly where do you want me to go? Huh? Hell? Been there. Done that. Got the t-shirt."**

I stand there staring at him, weight shifted on to one hip, arms crossed over my chest. He waits a moment, and then hits his turn signal. I continue to stand there, pissy, and staring at him. He flashes his lights at me and hits his turn signal again.

**"Going around the world to left?"**

Clearly irritated with me, he lets a small growl slip from his engine, and hits his turn signal one last time. I huff, roll my eyes, and turn around.

**"Oh."**

I turn back to look at him.

**"You want me to go in there, don't you?"**

His lights flash.

**"Kay…"**

I turn back around, and walk into the building before me – an all-night cyber café. I walk up to the cashier, and rent time on one of the computers, choosing one near the window. The cashier, wrapped up in his Playboy, gives no indication that he had witnessed the strange human/vehicle dance just performed outside the establishment. I walk over to the computer, and sit down. Just as I go to log in, the computer fritzes, the screen goes blank, and comes back with the blue screen of death. I start to get up, to let the cashier know, when I notice the words on the screen.

**_Hi, Stacey! _**

**_Is this better?_**

I can feel a pit growing heavy in my stomach, and I'm pretty sure I've gone a whiter shade of pale. I sit back down and look out the window. Very quietly, the words finally come.

**"Did you do that?"**

The screen changes.

**_Yes._**

At this point, I can feel my hands beginning to shake a little. I stare out the window like a deer caught in headlights.

**_You wanted to know why I'm here._**

All I can do is nod.

**_I'm here on a mission. I'm searching for information._**

I look out the window, confused.

**_I don't want to see your leader, but I do come here in peace, if it matters._**

My eyes look at the screen. Then out the window, and back to the screen again. I look up one more time. I hold up my index finger. I get up from my chair, and walk as calmly as possible to the bathrooms in the back of the café. Several minutes later, I return still shaking, and sit once more.

**_Are you alright?_**

**"I will be… I think…"**

**_Good. I don't want to see any harm come to you._**

I sit back in the chair, looking out the window at the yellow car parked in front of the café. I catch my breath and try to collect my thoughts.

**"You said you were looking for information. What kind of information are you looking for?"**

**_The important kind. My species lost something we need, and we think it may be here on your planet._**

**"What did you lose? Wait, did you say your _species?_"**

A blank screen is my only response.

**"Not gonna tell me, huh?"**

**_No._**

**"Oh. Fair enough, I s'pose."**

I look out the window again - the yellow car the focus of my attention.

**"Are you gonna bring me home now?"**

**_Do you want me to?_**

I silently stare out the window; contemplating the question.

**"I'm not sure. I mean, I'm kinda curious. You haven't hurt me, and you don't seem to want to, but you also don't seem to want anyone knowing you're here. Why?"**

**_They can't know._**

**"So why do I?"**

I look at the car, waiting for an answer.

**"Well?"**

No answer comes.

**"I'm still waiting."**

**_I didn't mean to cause you injury. I was being followed, and had to lose my pursuer. It was not my intent to force you off the road. I came back to make sure you were alright._**

**"Who was following you?"**

**_It's not important._**

My head snaps up, almost glaring at the yellow car again.

**"Running me off the road was OK, but telling me who and why isn't important?"**

**_I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. And it wasn't "OK"._**

I slump back down in my chair, close my eyes, turn my head skyward, and let loose a long, annoyed sigh.

**"Then what _can_ you tell me?"**

**_That I'm as curious about you, as you are of me._**

My eyes grow wide, and I sit bolt upright in the chair. I stare out at the car, silent and motionless for several minutes.

**_Stacey?_**

**"Huh? Oh. Sorry. What?"**

**_Am I scaring you?_**

**"Uh… not exactly. But I am a bit confused. I mean, let's face it. This sort of thing doesn't happen every day, right?"**

**_No. Not _****every_ day._**

Confusion spreads across my face again. Time slips by as I'm drowning in my own thoughts.

**"So, wait. If you can speak English, why are you talking to me through this computer? I mean, why not just tell me all this out in the field? Why do the whole thing with the radio? Can't you just _talk_ to me? I mean wouldn't it be easier than all this?"**

**_Yes._**

**"Yes, what?"**

**_Yes, it would be easier._**

**"Then why not just do it?"**

**_I can't._**

**"Define "can't"."**

**_My vocal processor is damaged. I can't speak._**

**"Oh. I'm sorry. Really."**

I look out the window; sadness, or is it pity, creeping into my eyes.

**_It happened a long time ago, and it wasn't your fault – there's no need for you to appologize._**

**"Still. It's not cool. Does it hurt?"**

**_Sometimes._**

**"Oh."**

I look at him through the window, unaware of time passing.

**"Can I ask you a stupid question?"**

**_Yes._**

**"The information you need..."**

**_Yes._**

**"How are you going to get it? I mean, obviously you can tap into computers, but if that's all it took for you to get the information you're looking for, you'd have it already. Right?**

**_Right._**

**"So what are you looking for exactly?"**

**_I told you…information._**

**"Information. Yeah… When you have this information? What are you going to do with it?"**

**_I will take it back to my friends._**

I stare out the window, my eyes huge.

**"There's more like you? Here?"**

**_Yes._**

**"How many more? Are they on Earth, too?"**

No reply.

**"How many, Bumblebee? Are they here?"**

**_I can't say._**

**"Why did you bring me here to talk, if you're not actually gonna _talk?"_**

**_I don't know._**

**"Oh. Ok. Yeah. That covers it."**

I nod my head with confused understanding. The nod becomes a shake.

**"So now what?"**

**_What do you want?_**

**"Hmmph… I want a lot of things that'll probably NEVER happen."**

I roll my eyes and look away.

**"What are you gonna to do with me?"**

**_If you're ready, you can give me the location of your residence, and I'll bring you there. I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do about your vehicle._**

**"Figures. Story of my life."**

**_I am sorry. _**

**"Yeah."**

I give a dismissive wave of my hand, as I slide back down in my chair again. I close my eyes, and let loose a long sigh.

**"Stupid question..."**

**_Yes?_**

**"Once you have the information you need, and you find whatever it is that you lost, are you, and your friends - who may or may not even exist - going to leave Earth?**

**_Most likely._**

**"Will you ever come back?"**

**_I don't know._**

**"Oh."**

**_Why?_**

**"I dunno. I guess it's like you said… I'm curious about you. I mean, I've never seen anything like you before. You're different. And, well… I don't know. I'd like to know more. Maybe it's the whole cat – curiosity thing, but still…"**

We sit in silence for a few minutes more. Neither of us moving or saying anything.

**_Would you like to help me?_**

**"Huh? Help you? What do you mean "help you"?"**

**_As you pointed out, I won't be able to gather all the information I need, without being able to speak. And I can't. If you were to come with me, you could help me gather the information I need. We would have time to learn more about each other along the way - to ease our curiosities._**

**"Oh.** **Ummm…"**

I bite on my lower lip while contemplating the offer.

**"I don't know. I mean I have a job. I'm still paying for that stupid car – probably will be till I die. I'd like to and all, but..."**

**_I understand. Let me drive you home. It's getting late, and you said quite some time ago that you needed to recharge._**

**"Need to re-what? Oh. Yeah."**

Before I can say anything else, the computer screen goes completely blank. Outside, the passenger door opens and silently waits for me. I sigh again and get up from the computer. I make my way out to the car and get in. The door shuts softly once I'm settled into the seat.

I turn and look at the radio.

**"I didn't mean it like that, you know. It's just that. Well…"**

I let the thought trail away and look away, out the window. There's nothing I can say that will make it any better.

**_… life is so strange … destination unknown … when you don't know … your destination … something could change …_**

**"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Destination. Right. 3535 Pinecrest. Do you need me to tell you how to get there or anything?"**

There is no answer.

The car pulls away from the curb slowly. The drive back to my mother's house is silent. We pull up in front of the house, but the door doesn't open.

I look at the radio again. I'm biting my lower lip again, and there's a hint of sadness in my eyes. The pit in my stomach is back.

**"I _want_ to go with you. You know that right?"**

No reply.

I look down at my shoes as though they are suddenly the most interesting things in the world. Under any other circumstances, I'd be trying to avoid eye contact. But now I'm just avoiding myself.

**"I just not sure how… I mean… where am I gonna sleep? _When_ am I gonna sleep. What about food and money and… uuugggghhhhh…I mean, there's just so many…"**

… **_come on baby … don't fear the reaper … baby take my hand … don't fear the reaper … we'll be able to fly … don't fear the reaper … baby I'm your man …_**

I sit quietly for a few moments, looking at the radio. Nothing more comes. And an awkward silence fills the space.

After a few more minutes, the door slowly opens. I look up at my mother's house.

**"Do you mean it? Do you promise to take care of me? To keep me safe? To let me get to know you?"**

… **_come on baby … don't fear the reaper … baby take my hand … don't fear the reaper … we'll be able to fly … don't fear the reaper … baby I'm your man …_**

**"Do you promise to bring me home when this adventure ends? And if I decide I've had enough, you'll bring me home, right? No questions asked?"**

… **_come on baby … don't fear the reaper … baby take my hand … don't fear the reaper … we'll be able to fly … don't fear the reaper … baby I'm your man …_**

**"Don't you have another song you could play? You sound like a broken record…"**

**_… static … on the radio … _**

**"Oh great! You're a wiseass, too. Just my dumb luck!"**

I roll my eyes and throw my head back against the seat.

**"Ugghh… What am I getting myself into?"**

**_don't stay late … come home safe …you can never tell what waits for you …_**

I shake my head, roll my eyes again and let a smirk creep across my face. A slight snicker escaping me.

**"Ok. Ok. You win. Just let me go grab a few things, and leave a note, OK? If I don't she's gonna have the cops out looking for me. And this will be the shortest road-trip in history. "**

I slide out of the car, and head for the door. I turn around just as my hand grabs the knob.

**"I'll be right out. Ok?"**

The horn honks lightly.

**"Shhhhhhh!!!! It's almost 4 am! Be _QUIET! For a car that can't talk you sure are loud!"_**

I slip inside the house as quietly as possible. I change quickly, throw some clothes and other personal items in my backpack, and make my way to the kitchen. I grab whatever I can in the way of road snacks. I can feel the excitement of a new adventure creeping in and taking hold of my very being.

**"Caffeine. Can't forget the caffeine…"**

I turn back and grab the 2 liter in the fridge. I start for the door again.

**"Damn it! Almost forgot the note!"**

I set everything down, and look for a pen and paper.

_Mom,_

_Ran into some friends on the way home from work. They are going on a road-trip and invited me along. I said yes. I don't know when I'll be back. I'll call to let you know I'm ok. When work calls tell them I quit! Oh yeah, my car is in the ditch. Don't ask. Just please try to get it out, OK? I gotta run._

_See ya soon!_

_Stacey_

**"That'll do."**

I stick the note to the fridge, grab my stuff, and slip back out the door. Not surprisingly there's a yellow car in the driveway; its passenger door is open. It's waiting just for me – _HE_ is waiting just for me. I can't help but smile. And I'm pretty sure the car is smiling too. I toss my bags in the back, and slide into the seat. The door gently closes, and we back out of the driveway.

As we pull out onto the main road, I notice that the world around is beginning to fade from black to blue.

**"Hmmm… There's a new day dawning. What do you think it's gonna bring?"**

**_… come on baby … and she had no fear … and she ran to him … then they started to fly … they looked backward and said goodbye … she had become like they are … she had taken his hand … she had become like they are …_**

**"Ok. Ok. Just drive already. And find a different song."**

**.**

**........................**

_I don't own anyone in this story but the character, Stacey._

_Transformers belong to Hasbro / Takara._

_The following songs were used and belong to whoever owns them (listed in order of appearance):_

Burning Dirt - My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult / Bomb Gang Girls

After The Flesh - My Life With The Thrill Kill Kult / Bomb Gang Girls

I'm Sorry - Brenda Lee

Mr. Roboto - Styx

Fallen - 30 Seconds to Mars

Bumblebee - DDR / Bambee

Destination Unknown - Missing Persons

Don't Fear The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult

Static - Planet P Project


End file.
